


Shades of Grey

by Vampykitty_kun



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampykitty_kun/pseuds/Vampykitty_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all things to happen on his watch, he was dealing with a body swap, and a clearly smitten younger brother…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades of Grey

Much to Dick’s horror, Tim let out a giggle as he ran his hands through Conner’s hair- _fur_ , and murmured softly to the agitated beast.

Of all things to happen on his watch, he was dealing with a body swap, and a clearly smitten younger brother…

Conner was not at all pleased, that much was for certain with the things running through his mind as he inhabited his pet’s body. The thoughts were broken but came across clear all the same. The threats of ripping the throat out of the one responsible honestly might not have been _all_ wolfish instinct.

“Oh Kon, it’s not so bad, honest. Everyone’s doing their best to get you and Wolf back to normal. I’m sure it will only be a few days, max.”

And that was not at all comforting to the clone, who let out a mournful howl as his thoughts screamed out in protest, and pawed at the floor indignantly.

“He’s right though Conner.” Dick sighed. “I’ve already got Zatanna and Dinah on it. They’re checking in with all of their contacts. It’s only a matter of time. You’ll just have to hold on. We’ve been through _much_ worse. A few days as an oversized wolf won’t be so bad.”

Dick received nothing but a growl in response.

Tim sighed.

“It’s not so bad. Sure, you can only see in shades of grey, yellow, and blue, and yeah… you can’t exactly use the bathroom indoors right now, but past that you should see it like… like a vacation.”

Conner whined and his ears drooped low. Afterwards, Dick could take no more, and he turned to leave the room shaking his head.

“At least Wolf is having a good time. He’s going to be sad when you revert.” Tim smiled, nodding in his direction. “He’s been standing in front of the mirror all evening posing and admiring himself. He also likes having thumbs.”

And in fact, Wolf stood in front of the common room wall mirror with a wolfish grin on Conner’s body’s face, flexing his muscles, and happily testing his new legs.

Conner glared at the display.

Tim rolled his eyes at him.

“Hey, let’s look on the bright side of this situation hmm Kon?” He chuckled, earning a snort from the mass of white fluff. “You can sleep on my bed tonight with no fear of someone finding out and spazzing.”

 


End file.
